


Tom’s Confession

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: The adventures of Edward Philbert’s childhood [3]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Very short thing from Edward’s time in London as a young boy
Series: The adventures of Edward Philbert’s childhood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104392





	Tom’s Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Very short thing from Edward’s time in London as a young boy

They sat in the bush, in Edward’s parents small garden while they lived in the city. They had been playing all day and had had a lot of fun. Playing ball, picking apples and playing hide and seek. They didn’t need the help of other children, the did fine on their own. It was now late afternoon now and the sun was setting behind them.  
Edward sat close by Tom and Tom sat close by Edward, they sat and talked about the day that went. Suddenly Tom put a hand on Edward’s shoulder and said:  
“Edward,... I don’t know how you will feel about this but... I like you... a lot,...... like how your mother loves your father.... and your sister loves Henry.” He sighed and looked away in embarrassment.  
Edward sat, all bewildered and confused. He slowly took Tom’s hand and tugged at it.  
“But, Tom,.... we are boys and god says that boys cannot love boys like a women loves and men.... you know that.” Edward said and rested a hand on Tom’s shoulder.  
Yes, I know.... nevermind what I said..”


End file.
